Cherry
by arysa13
Summary: When Finn dumps her because he's sick of dating a virgin, Clarke asks Bellamy to take her virginity instead.


**Written for the 2019 the 100 kink meme.**

* * *

Clarke huffs, blowing out the single candle on the table in front of her in annoyance. Finn left twenty-minutes ago, but she's half been expecting him to come back and apologise and beg her to take him back. She wants to think that if he did, she'd be strong enough to tell him to get fucked. But she knows she'd take him back. Not because she's insanely in love with him or anything. Just because at this point, he's her best chance at losing her virginity before she's seventy.

And okay, she knows twenty-two isn't _that_ old. But she's just so fucking horny all the time. Except, apparently, when Finn is about to fuck her. They've been dating two months, and Clarke realises that that's a long time for a guy to wait for sex in this day and age. And she wants to have sex. She _really_ wants to have sex. She'll be making out with Finn on the couch, sure for a second that she's ready. But the second his pants come off, she freaks out. She supposes she can't really blame him for walking out this time.

There's a knock at the door, and Clarke perks up. She knows it's not Finn. That ship had sailed when she read his tweet three minutes ago.

 **finncoolins** : note 2 all my fellow men: virgins r not wrth the hassel

Yeah, real classy. She's beginning to think she's well shot of him.

It's Bellamy at the door. She'd texted him just after she read the tweet. He's her go to for relationship advice, seeing as he's twelve years older than her and claims he's been through it all already. He hit on her, the first day she moved in across the hall from him. She thought maybe he'd take her virginity. She was only eighteen then, and it seemed like less of a big deal, but still something she was _very_ interested in doing. Especially with her hot neighbour. But then he found out how old she was and quickly backed off, inserting himself into the role of somewhere between "caring older brother" and "snarky but supportive best friend."

"How'd it go?" he asks as soon as Clarke opens the door.

"He left," Clarke says, trying not to seem too upset about it. "He wanted to skip the dinner and wine and go straight to the sex and I tried, I really tried! But I couldn't do it. Then he said he was done waiting around and to _have fun being a virgin forever_." Clarke can't keep the tremble out of her voice this time, and within an instant, Bellamy is pulling her into his arms, crushing her to his chest.

"Hey," he coos. "It's okay, sweetheart. Finn is an idiot anyway. You deserve someone who would wait years for you. And you have plenty of time to lose your virginity."

Clarke breathes in the scent of him, that distinct manly smell of the cologne he always uses. It does something to her, that smell. Makes her insides all gooey, her knees go weak, her heart race. That, plus the feel of his muscular arms wrapped around her tiny body, and him calling her sweetheart, is enough to make her head go fuzzy, and she completely forgets about Finn for a minute. Yeah, she might have a _tiny_ crush on Bellamy. Too bad it will never go anywhere.

Bellamy breaks the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he looks down at her.

"You okay?"

Clarke nods. Apart from being hornier now than when Finn was kissing her earlier, she's fine.

"Do you want some food?" She gestures to the table where she has a fruit platter and an antipasto platter neatly arranged.

"Well, since you went to all the trouble," Bellamy smiles at her. She leads him to the table and sits down across from him. She'd eaten most of the strawberries while she was waiting for Finn to arrive, hoping the supposed aphrodisiac would get her in the mood. Bellamy reaches for a cherry, not breaking eye contact as he pops it into his mouth. The only cherry getting popped tonight, unfortunately.

She pours him a glass of red wine, and half the amount for herself. She's more of a rose girl herself.

When she looks up from her glass, her averts his eyes quickly, turning slightly red, as if he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. He takes a couple of big gulps from his glass.

"What?" she asks.

Bellamy shakes his head. He takes another sip. "Nothing. Are you sure you're okay?"

Clarke shrugs. "I feel foolish more than anything else. It's not like I don't want to have sex! I don't get why I can't just get over whatever dumb thing is in my head and just do it."

"Maybe it's because deep down you don't trust him. Don't feel comfortable with him. You can sense that he's only after his own pleasure, doesn't really care about yours," Bellamy suggests.

Clarke swallows. Somehow, he's managed to hit the nail on the head, without Clarke even knowing that's what the problem was.

"But like I said, Finn is an idiot. To waste all this effort you went to, to make this evening special. The food, the candles, the wine. And you got all dressed up too," Bellamy says, his eyes darting towards her cleavage for a fraction of a second before meeting her eyes. Clarke flushes. It's not the first time she's caught him looking at her like that. He's always careful to keep somewhat of a wall between them, like maybe he knows about her huge crush on him and doesn't want to lead her on. He'd never touch her, she knows that. But he still looks at her. She likes it when he looks at her.

"I bought this dress especially for tonight," she tells him. She stands up, to show him. It's tight, and black, and _very_ low cut. She's well aware that her tits are her best asset. But she's also not shy about showing some leg, and the dress stops just above mid-thigh. Where Bellamy's eyes currently rest. He drags them up to hers again. "And new panties too."

"Well," Bellamy says, his voice sounding a little strangled. "It's a shame he never got to see them."

"Do you think he thinks I'm ugly? That's why he wouldn't wait longer to have sex with me?" Clarke asks. She knows very well that's not the case. She just wants Bellamy to tell her she's pretty, that any man would be lucky to have her.

"Of course not, Clarke. He'd have to be blind to think that. You're fucking gorgeous, sweetheart," Bellamy tells her. "You're every man's fantasy."

Later tonight, after Bellamy is gone, she'll press her vibrator to her clit and think about him calling her gorgeous. Except in her fantasy, he'll be saying it with his cock between her thighs and his mouth on her neck.

Then she registers the next thing he said. _Every man's fantasy_. Including his? Does he think about her when he touches himself at night, the way she does about him?

"Most men," he corrects quickly, realising his slip up. He clears his throat, standing up abruptly. "I should probably go."

Clarke bites her lip. "Will you stay and watch a movie with me? I don't really want to be alone right now."

Bellamy hesitates. Clarke bats her eyelashes at him, silently pleading for him to stay. He sighs.

"Okay. One movie."

Clarke puts on Never Been Kissed, which is kind of apt, seeing as Clarke has Never Been Fucked. She curls up next to Bellamy, wishes he would let her sit on his lap, but she knows he'd never go for it. He puts her arm around her though, and Clarke snuggles into his side. She spends most of the movie fantasising about leaning down and sucking his dick. Or about him slipping his hand between her legs and teasing her until she can't think straight. By the time the movie ends, she's absolutely soaked. She's sure he must be able to smell the arousal on her.

The credits roll, and Clarke pretends to be asleep, hoping he won't want to wake her, and that will make him stay. She feels him shift, and his arm stays around her shoulders, but the other one slides under her knees, and then he's lifting her from the couch and carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

She opens her eyes, looking up at him, and he gives her a wry smile. "Did I wake you? Or were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Pretending," Clarke admits. He doesn't put her down until they reach her room.

"Time for bed," he tells her. Clarke wishes he would come to bed with her.

"I want to get changed first. This dress is so uncomfortable. Will you unzip me?" She turns around, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to give him access to the zip. He steps up behind her, probably closer than necessary. He presses one hand to her waist as the other drags the zip down. His fingertips graze her ass as he pulls his hands away. An accident? Clarke glances over her shoulder at him. His jaw clenches.

"Thanks," she says. She wriggles out of the dress and lets it fall to the ground. Bellamy says nothing as she reaches for the shirt she usually sleeps in, where it lies crumpled on the bed. She slips it over her head and turns around. It barely covers her sheer panties.

"Isn't that my shirt?" Bellamy asks her. She looks down. She may have stolen this from him.

"Yes," Clarke says, looking back up at him. "Do you mind?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "I should go," he says, without conviction.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

She expects him to roll his eyes at her, find her cute but amusing. Ruffle her hair and leave. But he steps even closer, leans down and presses a kiss against her cheek, lingering there much longer than necessary. Clarke turns her head slightly, and their lips are only a centimetre apart.

It's Bellamy that closes the gap, and Clarke lets out a whimper as his mouth comes down on hers. His hands close around her waist, bunching her shirt up, and he pulls her against his chest. She can his cock pressing against her, hard and insistent. Her cunt throbs.

He pulls back, stroking her belly with his thumb through her shirt. He looks down, swallowing.

"Bell," Clarke whispers. "I want you to be my first."

"I know you do, baby," Bellamy murmurs. He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I want that too. But you're so young. I feel like I'm taking advantage."

"Isn't that a little bit why you want me?" Clarke says. Bellamy squeezes his eyes shut, like he knows he's been caught out. "Please, Bellamy. Show me how it feels. Tell me what to do. I'll do whatever you say."

"Will you just?" he says. Clarke nods. Bellamy doesn't break eye contact as he drops his hand from her waist and rests it on the outside of her thigh. Clarke's heart thrums with anticipation as his fingers dance across her skin, towards her throbbing cunt. He presses the pads of two of his fingers against the wet patch on her panties.

"You're dripping," he says. "You've been thinking about this all night, haven't you?"

"Uh huh."

"You got yourself all wet, just for me. Didn't you, sweetheart?" He presses harder, his fingers pressing through her panties and into her slit.

"Yes."

"Such a good girl." Clarke flushes, a new surge of wetness leaking from her pussy. Bellamy pulls his hand from between her legs, then guides her back until she's sitting on the bed. She looks up at him, her big blue eyes waiting for him to tell her what comes next.

Bellamy drops to his knees in front of her, then lifts her shirt, his eyes focused on her see-through panties. "Are these the panties you bought for Finn?" Clarke nods. "How about you take them off huh? You don't need to be reminded of him."

"Okay," Clarke says. She hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. She pauses, feeling suddenly nervous. She's never shown herself to a man before.

"Come on, sweetheart. Show me that pretty pussy you've been saving for me, like a good girl."

Clarke whimpers, lifting her ass from the bed so she can drag her soaked panties down. Bellamy takes them from her and tucks them into his pocket.

"Good girl," he coos. His hands rest on her calves, stroking her lightly, his eyes on her exposed pussy. Clarke squirms under his heated gaze. "I like my girl better without panties anyway."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, you're my girl. That okay?"

Clarke nods shyly.

"You want me to eat you out? Get you nice and ready for my cock?" Bellamy asks her.

Clarke shakes her head. "I'm ready now."

"Are you now?" Bellamy chuckles. "Let me see." He slides his hands up her legs and she parts them for him. He puts his fingers to her sopping cunt, spreading her pussy lips and dipping a finger inside her, only slightly. He pulls his finger away, coated with her juices. Clarke's eyes widen as he sucks it into his mouth. "Okay," he says. "But I get to eat you out another time."

Clarke nods eagerly, excited at the prospect that there already might be another time. Bellamy gets to his feet. He grabs the hem of her shirt. _His_ shirt.

"Time for this to come off," he tells her, pulling it upwards. Clarke lifts her arms so her can pull it off her. Then she's naked in front of him. The most naked she's ever been in front of a man. He looks down at her, appraising her body, and part of her feels like she should be embarrassed, but she loves the way his eyes rake over her, drinking her in.

He leans down to kiss her. "You are so beautiful," he says. "I'm so happy I get to be your first."

He takes his own shirt off then, and it's erotic, the way his muscles move as he pulls it over his head and throws it aside. Then he's undoing his jeans, and Clarke's heart is speeding up. This is the part that normally makes her freak out. But she's not freaking out now. She watching in anticipation, desperate to see his cock. She's been desperate for it since the first day she met him, if she's being honest. He drops his pants, and then his boxers. Clarke almost moans at the sight of his cock.

She has no clue how big Finn's dick was. She never saw it. Grinded herself against it a couple of times, and from what she could feel it was nothing special. Bellamy's cock, on the other hand, is nothing short of magnificent. It's long and thick and hard and she wants it all to herself. She's not entirely sure it will fit inside her. But fuck it if she's not going to try.

"You okay, baby?" he asks her.

Clarke nods. "Will it fit in me?"

"I know you can take it," Bellamy says. "We'll go nice and slow, okay?"

Clarke nods. Bellamy kisses her again, gently, then pushes her onto her back. She scoots up the bed a little to give him room to climb on top of her. His huge cock bobs in front of her. After he's done fucking her, she wants to put it in her mouth.

"Are you on the pill?" he asks her. "I'd rather do this without a condom, but I'll get one if you want me to."

"I'm on the pill," Clarke says quickly. She's glad she made that decision. She doesn't want to waste time messing around with a condom.

"Do you trust me?" Bellamy asks.

"Yes," Clarke nods. "More than anyone."

"I'm going to fuck you so good, Clarke, I promise," he tells her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Clarke whines. "Please."

She feels his cock press against her entrance. She holds her breath as she waits for him to push into her.

"Clarke, sweetheart," Bellamy says, kissing her jaw. "Relax. Breathe. You're okay."

Clarke takes a deep breath. He's right, she's okay. She wants this. Wants it so bad. He pushes the head of his cock into her, and she gasps. She feels like he's stretching he so wide already.

"How does that feel, baby? Okay?"

More than okay. Definitely more than okay. But words evade her right now, so she just nods.

"Good girl," Bellamy says. The words do something to her, and it's like it's suddenly easier for him to push in a little further. "You're doing so well, Clarke. You're halfway there."

Clarke whimpers. Only half? She fills full to the brim already. "Keep going," she tells him. "I want it all."

"I know, baby, and you'll get it all," Bellamy says. He pushes into her further. She can feel herself opening up to accommodate him. With one last push he's all the way inside her.

"Oh god, Bell," Clarke whines. "You feel so big inside me."

"That's my girl," Bellamy says. "You took the whole thing, didn't you, sweet thing? I knew you could do it. I'm so proud. You took your first cock like it's what you were made to do."

Clarke's cunt clenches around him. So _this_ is what she's been missing. She squirms against him, loving the feel of him inside her, filling her up, but needing more.

"What's wrong, baby?" Bellamy asks, though Clarke is pretty sure he knows exactly what's wrong.

"I need—" she moans.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need you to fuck me. Please. I want to be fucked."

"Of course you do," Bellamy says knowingly. "And since you asked so nicely."

He rocks his hips against her, grinding his cock into her, making her whole body spasm. He slowly rolls his hips into her, over and over, winding her up, agonisingly slow. Clarke feels like she's losing her mind.

"Faster, please," Clarke begs. "Harder." Bellamy picks up the pace, just slightly. Clarke groans in impatience. "Fuck me properly," she huffs.

"Bossy," Bellamy chuckles. But he obeys her. He thrusts into her harder and faster, and Clarke can feel herself climbing towards orgasm. She whimpers and moans incoherently, unable to think straight with Bellamy's cock driving into her. It's better than she even imagined.

Her insides are tighter than they've ever been, and she feels like she's about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Bell, Bell," she pants. "I—I'm—"

"I know, I know," he says. "You're nearly there. Are you gonna come for me baby? Come on my cock, you can do it."

It's the words that send her over the edge, and she comes harder than she ever did when she was alone. She shudders through the aftershocks, still whining in pleasure.

"Are you going to come too?" Clarke asks. Because she needs him to, needs to know she can make him feel how he makes her feel.

"Yes," he groans. "Your pussy is so tight, Clarke. I'm gonna come inside you. Want to claim you as mine with my come."

"Yes," Clarke moans.

"If someone else had fucked you first I would have lost my mind," Bellamy says. "Your pussy is just for me. No one else."

"Yes," Clarke agrees. "I'm yours. My pussy is yours."

Bellamy moans, shoves his cock into her hard, releases the contents of his balls into her, chanting her name over and over. He collapses on top of her, breathing hard. He presses a kiss to her collarbone.

"How was your first time, sweetheart?" he asks her, brushing the hair from her face.

"Perfect," she giggles.

"You're perfect," he murmurs, kissing her softly.

"Bellamy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you know?"

He meets her eyes. "How did I know what?"

"That I was saving myself for you."

Bellamy smirks. "You could have had sex with anyone in the last four years, Clarke. But you didn't. You couldn't because you knew you already belonged to me. You always wanted it to be me."

"But you never did anything about it. Why tonight?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "Just couldn't help myself anymore, baby. You went to all that trouble with Finn and I couldn't stand to disappoint you any longer."

"Will you fuck me again?"

"Right now?"

"Ever."

"Whenever you want," he says. "I said you belong to me. That's true. But I belong to you too, understand?"

Clarke nods. "What about now?"

Bellamy laughs. "God, you're going to be a handful, aren't you? Now that you're not a virgin."

"I was always a handful," Clarke pouts, offended.

"True," Bellamy agrees. "Just give me a minute, and I'll give you whatever you want."


End file.
